<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 Drabbles for The Devil Wears Prada by whitelder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196905">10 Drabbles for The Devil Wears Prada</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelder/pseuds/whitelder'>whitelder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Drabbles of TDWP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelder/pseuds/whitelder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First set of 10 Drabbles out of 50 for TDWP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Drabbles of TDWP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 Drabbles for The Devil Wears Prada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work in progress, will be updated periodically.<br/>Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not-for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Ring Ring (Not the ABBA song!)<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
Summary: There is always a first for everything<br/>
Word Count: 70</p><p>#01 - Ring<br/>
The incessant ringing of the phone in the outer office was getting on Miranda’s nerves, she had unknowingly sent both Andrea and Emily out at the same time, leaving the outer office unattended, so for the first time in her life as Editor in Chief of Runway she answered the phone herself, much to the horror of Emily as she stumbled in on her 4 inch heels three minutes later.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Title: Hero<br/>
Rating: PG<br/>
Summary: Musings<br/>
Word Count: 88</p><p>#02 - Hero<br/>
Hero worship, that’s what it was, Andy said to herself as she downed her fifth shot of tequila, she had no chance with Miranda, they where too different and besides she was straight wasn’t she? Three failed marriages and twin daughters proved that, then again Andy herself had been dating Nate, knowing full well that he wasn’t who she wanted. He was the wrong gender to start off with, but it was acceptable in back water Ohio to be with a man, not romping around with a woman.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Title: Memory<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
Summary: Miranda's Memory<br/>
Word Count: 108<br/>
#03 - Memory<br/>
Miranda had the memory of an elephant, or so it seemed to the human flies buzzing around her at the Regal Royal Ball. She had not forgotten the name of anybody who was present at the Ball even though some of them she had not said two words to in many years, it didn’t dawn on them that her assistants where staying close by and in quiet moments whispering covertly into her ear, well one assistant was telling her names and facts, the other was flirting outrageously with her trying her hardest to get the Ice Queen all flustered, and succeeding not that an enquiring eye could tell.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Title: Box<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
Summary: A wild box appears!<br/>
Word Count: 82<br/>
#04 - Box<br/>
The box sat there taunting her with its white wrapping and silver bow, it had no note or any indication where it had come from which in itself was strange but as to how it got into her apartment, on the forth floor, when she was the only one to have a key made it even stranger. Her doorman had not received any packages for her today and as far as she knew presents couldn't fly or teleport, it was a mystery.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Title: Run<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
Summary: Bionical!<br/>
Word Count: 93<br/>
#05 - Run<br/>
Sweat poured down Andy’s face as she turned the treadmill up as high as it would go. She was testing out the new bionic legs she had received after her accident left her an amputee, only an anonymous benefactor had provided the money for the multi million dollar surgeries she needed to walk again. She never did find out who had given her the gift of walking again, there was no comments from her specialized doctors on the benefactor, who she or he was, just fear in their eyes every time Andy asked.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Title: Hurricane<br/>
Author: Whitelder<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
Summary: Rouge wind and Miranda's desk<br/>
Word Count: 119</p><p>#06 - Hurricane<br/>
The office looked like a hurricane had hit it, there were paper, photographs and pamphlets everywhere and Andrea was standing in the middle of it all looking around bewildered and wondering where to start with the clean up, she had an hour before Miranda came back and crucified not only her but the cleaning lady who had left the windows open supposedly to air out the office but had forgotten to close them when she left, letting the gale force winds enter the office and blow everything off Miranda’s desk. As Andy began to clean she heard the tell tale clicking of Miranda’s stilettos’ on the hallway floor, she was in deep trouble, steeling herself she awaited the onslaught.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Title: Wings<br/>
Author: Whitelder<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
Summary: Miranda's offensive dress<br/>
Word Count: 131<br/>
#07 - Wings<br/>
“Wings! Do I look like a bird to you Nigel? Remove those offensive articles from my dress immediately or you will be out on your behind on the street” Miranda slammed the phone down and looked up at Andrea who was leaning against her door frame with a raised eyebrow looking intensely at Miranda who was fuming, red cheeked, bright eyed and breathing heavily. “Trouble?” Andrea asked quietly walking into the room. Miranda just nodded once and turned away from her to compose herself, Andrea followed the chair around so her back was to the window and cupped Miranda’s face in her hand. “Do you want to tell me about it?” Miranda just shook her head so Andrea kissed her on the forehead, caressed her face and went back to work.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Title: Cold<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
Summary: Andy in distress<br/>
Word Count: 119<br/>
#08 - Cold<br/>
Andrea’s teeth chattered as she stood on Miranda’s doorstep considering whether it was worth her life to ring the doorbell at 2am. But she was freezing, going blue and losing the feeling in her fingers and toes so she did the only thing that would insure her survival, well for the next few minutes anyway. She rang the doorbell and saw the light go on in an upper floor window, the door latch open and a robe clad, face less Miranda Priestly looking entirely delectable all except for the icy blue eyes staring squarely into Andrea’s slowly shutting ones “Miranda” was all Andrea got out as she finally succumbed to the cold and fell unconscious into Miranda’s startled arms.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Title: Red<br/>
Author: Whitelder<br/>
Rating: PG<br/>
Summary: Vampire Mirandy<br/>
Word Count: 123<br/>
#09 - Red<br/>
The red wine swirled around the glass. it was dark red, like blood, giving the impression to anybody who was seen drinking it that they where actually drinking blood, not rich red wine. Miranda on the other hand was drinking blood, Andrea’s blood, blood the same color as the wine, and Andrea’s Armani suit which hugged her body in all the right places and made Miranda hungry for the party to end so that she could get Andrea alone, naked and in a suitable abode for what Miranda had planned, they would be together forever. Andrea had already promised that and they had decided together that at the height of their mutual passion Miranda would turn her, binding them together for all eternity.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Title: Drink<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
Summary: A night on the town!<br/>
Word Count: 180<br/>
#10 - Drink<br/>
After the 10th shot of rum Nigel forced down her throat Andrea decided to call it a night.<br/>
Getting the bar tender to call a cab for her, she poured herself into it and gave the address of the town house. Trying to open the door and get up to the bedroom quietly was not easy in her state; everything sounded overly loud and the working part of her brain knew that if she didn’t have a lot of water and two pain tablets now she would be legless tomorrow morning. Stumbling into the kitchen and flipping the switch, she gave a short cry at a dressing gown-clad Miranda sitting in the dark nursing a glass of water and watching her intently. “Andrea” Miranda simply said and raised her eyebrow at her lover’s appearance. Andy blushed, turned away and rummaged in the cupboard for the pills and a glass, took them in one go and stumbled out, flipping the switch off again, leaving Miranda in semi darkness, something she would pay for later, but after she had had some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>